


Protective

by wecryglanny123



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Raphael, sort of vampire eating disorder .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael goes away on a little business trip , leaving Simon with the other vampires at the hotel Dumort . Raphael is the one who normally makes sure he eats as sometimes he forgets and while he's away Simon just doesn't eat ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really like this fic as I was writing it and I kept cringing while writing . so please give your honest opinions , I think I need them ...

Not eating for days was probably not a good idea . Especially now he was a vampire , it wasn't that he didn't want to eat , he was so hungry . But after three weeks of being a vampire he still couldn't get used to eating , or rather drinking blood . It still didn't fell right , it felt like he should be eating a hamburger and fries , not a blood cocktail , the hunger was overwhelming it was like fire coursing through his veins . At least that what he thinks its like , he'll let you know when it happens . 

Raphael was away on important clan leader business this week , so really nobody noticed that he was constantly sweaty and angry . Normally that's what Raphael was there for , making sure he'd had three meals a day. He hadn't eaten since Raphael left three days ago . Nobody approached him for days so he thought nothing about it when he forewent food again on the forth day , little did he know that Raphael was due back that day . So when somebody came up behind him while he was watching the TV he had sufficient reason to strike . Just before he strikes the person he realises who it was , broad shoulders and muscles the size of boulders . 

"Shit Raphael I'm sorry " He said right after his arm came into contact with Raphael's chest , sending him flying across the room and into the far wall he heard a sickening crack that followed and he couldn't help but think he'd killed his sire . He used his vampire speed to get to were the older vampire was now getting to his feet slowly , as though not to fall over and injure himself more than he already was . He could see the blood coming from a gash on his forehead but was more worried about the jacket he was wearing , it looked really expensive . 

"Are you okay ?" He said inspecting Raphael's jacket for marks , God knows that he couldn't afford three new jackets for the Spanish boy . They must cost more than thrice his wardrobe each . But then again his wardrobe was only jeans and geeky t-shirts , not suits and lovely jackets . 

"Why aren't you eating ?" The older vampire asked , shuffling forwards and grabbed Simons wrists to stop him from moving away suddenly , because even though he's gotten used to Raphael it doesn't mean his isn't still scared shitless of him . 

"How?" But Raphael cut him off before he could say anything else . His face was getting more and more angry but he hid it in his voice very well . 

"How are you so stupid ? I don't know . You would have thought that a smart mundane would be an even smarter vampire . "Raphael shouted , pacing up and down the length of the room , his rage was showing on his gorgeous face and now his rage was showing in his voice , face and movements . 

"Raphael -" He started but was soon silenced by Raphael's lips pressed lightly against his .They were soft and warm , which Simon found himself thinking more about the warmth of the kiss than the kiss itself . Bit after a few seconds Raphael moved Simons lips from his own and moved them to his jugular vein . 

"Drink " he stated and in a state of euphoria Simons fangs dug into his neck with the inexperience of a fledgling . He gulped his mouthful after mouthful . 

Simon then felt the hunger , that had built up over the days that Raphael was away , overcome him like a tidal wave . He drank until both him and Raphael felt faint . Raphael moved a hand to Simons neck in a comforting , romantic gesture . 

"That's enough Simon . you'll make yourself sick . "Raphael states having to practically pull Simon off of him . He kept his hand on Simons neck as the taller boy buried his face in his sires shoulder , getting blood on Raphael's waistcoat . 

"I've got blood bags , with my blood type , in the fridge . " At that Simon looked up , his mouth splattered with blood . He looked adorable , no glasses , blood streaking his face and dopey smile . Not that Raphael would admit that to Simon , or anyone really . 

"Come on fledgling , you've got to eat something " He said and Simon followed like a dog who was promised a bone . He drank only one more bag but felt much better for it he had to move away from Raphael to eat but now he was right back in his personal space , his face close enough to kiss him . 

"Maybe we can be stupid again ?" Simon suggests and Raphael raises an eyebrow but says and does nothing to stop the young boy ,man , as he grabs hold of Raphael's shirt and pulls him into a searing kiss , body pressed against him . Raphael could tell that Simon wanted him and that made him dizzy and if his heart were to be beating he knew it would beat out of his chest and onto the black tile floor . 

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else ?" He suggests in a flirty tone one that if anyone but Simon were to hear he would have to kill them . Simon grabs his hand as they quickly walk to Raphael bedroom once they got there Simon realised that Raphael's room was much bigger than his but he knew he would be spending a lot of his time here now they were like they were with each other . Needless to say that Simon smile was much bigger than ear to ear only .


End file.
